Hinoka Yamato
Hinoka Yamato is a character in Fire Emblem Fates AU. Backstory chief of Sky Knights?, Princess Hinoka was born to King Yamato Sumeragi and Queen Kitahara Ikona on Nakotatsu 18, 2296 in Castle Shirasagi. Personality Foil to Camilla Serious, fearless in battle, need to personally take up arms, shy as a child, cares deeply for family, adamant desire to protect others, compassionate, tomboy, tends to frown, fiery, mother to her forces, broken cutie for Corrin + dad +moms, best at looking out for others in the army, refuses to let anyone die on her watch: even when that would be for the best, first in battle, sarcastic, authoritative, separation/anxiety, Sleeping hcs: sleeps next to weapons, silent, occasional mumbles, sleep troubles, heavy sleeper, Wants to be strong enough so that she never loses any of her family ever again (expressed by her need to rescue Corrin so everything could be fixed), has no other major goals, never received training for being queen, had to fight repeatedly to get training as a warrior, greatest failure: Corrin’s kidnapping (she was the older sibling, she was the one that was always with Kamui, and it’s easier to deal with something she could still theoretically fix as opposed to their dad) Wants Strengths: determined, most caring person in the army, no-nonsense, Weaknesses: overworks herself, shades of reckless, unsophisticated, became pretty neglectful to family outside of Corrin, Psych: Embarrassed about being so ticklish on her sides, Afraid of no one wanting an amazon, Gives herself pep talks in third person, unresolved anxiety, The words sound a little clipped, always brisk and neat, something you might expect from a professional military-type. Prim/proper speech, self-conscious of appearance, flusters easily when teased, stutters when surprised, prone to bold declarations, passionate patriotism, very aggressive fighter, identity wrapped up in role as sister/protector, Interests: Likes: loves simmered root foods, poached daikon, Dislikes: Favs: Relations Ryoma: out of the Hoshido sibs she addresses Ryoma most respectfully/with the high level of honorifics. Closest to him(both in terms of family and friendships; still kinda distant tho), Takumi: accidentally heavily neglected his emotional needs, Sakura: accidentally heavily neglected her emotional needs, Azama: thought he was an incredible monk at first, so made him her retainer, Asama’s reason for being Hinoka’s retainer is detailed in their supports- how she nearly died from a fall and happened to land on the mountain he was wandering so he healed her and then she sought him out afterwards. Asama’s from a family of priests, likely who run a temple, but he seems unconcerned with that and unconcerned with propriety in general. Hinoka likely initially respected him since he saved her life, but might simply feel indebted to him after his true personality was revealed. Their supports establish that she doesn’t really understand what’s going through Asama’s mind (when she orders him to heal the dying patient after he initially refused) and while Conquest 24 establishes his loyalty to her he doesn’t seem to show respect to her normally. I’d definitely say they’re not close. Setsuna: sort of mothers, Setsuna’s reason for being a retainer…is not given. We only know she’s a nobleman’s daughter who got so bored with life that falling into traps brought her some excitement so not it’s a hobby. With Setsuna being such a joke character, it’s hard to grasp much about her as a character period. The Saizou/Setsuna support does establish that Hinoka is the one to set out Setsuna’s clothes rather than vise versa, and Hin doesn’t seem to be bothered by this. In the Tsukuyomi | Hayato/Setsuna supports only Hinoka knows about the fact that Setsuna can sing/hum. So they’re likely close but still unequal in how the game’s written Setsuna like a joke thus she feels like dead weight getting hauled around by a productive and capable person. While they have friendly moments, the DLC Oboro/Hinoka talk establishes the fact that Hinoka considers herself to have no friends so…yeah. S: Subaki: grew up with, Corrin: - - - - - - - - It’s meta, but Hinoka is the only first-gen sibling in the game who doesn’t have a family support bonus with her whole family–she only fast supports with Ryouma and her own retainers. Azura: Mikoto: was the slowest to accept her, Sumeragi: Orochi: Reina: Yukimura: Kaze: Saizo: Hinata: Oboro: Skills Sky Knight class(Spear Fighter) PS: Rallying Cry: All allies within a 2 tile radius deal +2 damage CHQ "Clear the way!" "You're not ready for this." "This is it for you!" "I won't lose!" Terrible chef, Plans Birthright: Conquest: goes with her first plan (flying into Nohr to save Corrin) Revelation: Category:Work: FE 14 AU Category:Yamato Family Category:Canon Characters